Ravasatra Daecaryn
Ravasatra Daecaryn '''is the self-proclaimed leader of the Journey for the Sunstone quest and glorified hero of the Burning Fox Tribe. Along with Varic Daecaryn, Zylstina Lorazumin, Olotoris Umehorn, and newly discovered Phoenix Zuchrud, Ravasatra leads the party deep into the mountains to locate the source of the never-ending winter. Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Sun Elf * ''Darkvision. ''Ravasatra can see in dim light within 60 feet of her as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. She can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * ''Fey Ancestry. ''Ravasatra has advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put her to sleep. * ''Trance. ''Ravasatra doesn't need to sleep; instead, she meditates deeply for up to four hours a day. * ''Cantrip: Booming Blade. ''Ravasatra knows the wizard cantrip booming blade. * ''Sun's Protection. ''Ravasatra has resistance to radiant damage. Ranger * ''Favored Enemy: Monstrosities. ''Ravasatra has a +2 bonus to damage rolls with weapon attacks against monstrosities and advantage on Wisdom and Intelligence checks to track them and recall information. * ''Natural Explorer: Grassland. ''Ravasatra is a master of the forest and reacts with quick and decisive actions when attacked. She has the following features: ** She ignores difficult terrain. ** She has advantage on initiative rolls. ** On her first turn during combat, she has advantage on attack rolls against creatures that have not yet acted. ** In addition, Ravasatra is skilled at navigating the wilderness. She gains the following benefits when traveling for an hour or more: *** Difficult terrain doesn’t slow her group’s travel. *** Her group can’t become lost except by magical means. *** Even when she is engaged in another activity while traveling (such as foraging, navigating, or tracking), she remains alert to danger. *** If she is traveling alone, she can move stealthily at a normal pace *** When she forages, she finds twice as much food as you normally would. *** While tracking other creatures, she also learns their exact number, their sizes, and how long ago they passed through the area. * ''Fighting Style: Dueling. ''When wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, Ravasatra has a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. * ''Primeval Awareness. ''Through sounds and gestures, Ravasatra can communicate simple ideas to a beast as an action and can read its basic mood and intent. * ''Ranger Conclave: Hunter. ''Ravasatra has specialized fighting techniques for use against the direst threats, from rampaging ogres and hoards of orcs to towering giants and terrifying dragons. ** ''Hunter's Prey: Giant Killer. ''When a large or larger creature within 5 feet of Ravasatra attacks her, she can use her reaction to attack them immediately after. ** ''Extra Attack. '''''Ravasatra can attack twice instead of once during her turn. Spells Relationships Family Ievis Daecaryn Bryra Daecaryn Varic Daecaryn The Burning Fox Tribe Zylstina Lorazumin Olotoris Umehorn Other Phoenix Zuchrud Notable Equipment Synopsis Early Life Journey for the Sunstone Trivia Quotes